Cracks
by Fidget
Summary: Rated for possible suggestion. A short bit from Hexadecimal's POV as the pain from her mask drives her random...


-Fidget

I leaned against my bonds half-heartedly, not so much because I thought they would break as out of habit. Megabyte had lowered me underneath his throne room to stay out of his way and mind, where it was empty and dark.

My mask ached. The cracks left over from the game cube stayed at a sharp sting. The room was dark and dull. There was nothing to look at and nothing to do. Besides which, my hands were locked.

So boring...so much pain...

I screamed at the top of my lungs to vent my anger. The tiny cracks on my cheek seemed to spread over my entire face. I wanted to hit it against something, break it into a million pieces and make the pain stop. It consumed my consciousness, and I thought angrily that Megabyte had caused this.

No, he hadn't. The game caused it. It broke my mask and made it possible for my brother to capture me. The game caused it.

Bob played in the games. He didn't play in that game, though, because Megabyte had thrown him into the Web and probably killed him. That was too bad, I would have enjoyed seeing him later, once I was free.

Had Bob caused it? He had made us work together to shut the portal. If he hadn't, I would have been home in my throne, bored. Out of the game's way, though. Bob had done it.

Bob had caused the pain.

I would kill him if I ever saw him again. No one had the right to make me suffer so! Even the Guardian would have to suffer the consequences. It would be too bad, he really was attractive. Under different circumstances, I would have liked to ensnare his affections and take him away from the Command.com. It would have been amusing to make him fall in love with me and lead him about under my control.

It was dark in the room. The only source of light was the bars of energy gliding at regular intervals past my face. It glared in my eyes, made me squint. My mask twinged and made me grind my teeth.

Bob was gone. He would never come back. I wanted him to, I missed him. He caused this. All my pain and suffering, Megabyte's capture of me and use of my power. I would kill him, or kiss him, or simply destroy the system. Anything to stop this overtaking ache, this sting, a pulsing over my face. It seemed to spread through my head and down my entire body for a moment, and I yelled out to Megabyte again.

I cocked an eyebrow and examined the dark room again. It was as boring as ever. The shadows lurked in the corners, black and deep navy blue. Blue, like Bob. My mask hurt, and it was his fault. He would come back to me, and I would make him mine, only to smite him down like the dog he was for causing me this, for making me suffer. He could show up at any moment, set me free, and let me take him back to my home...

I saw him in front of me, mouthing words I couldn't understand. No sound came from him save his breath, whispering messages. I leaned forward, my shoulder spikes digging into my back painfully, but I ignored it. He stepped forward and stood very close to me. His arms wrapped around my waist and he continued to whisper over my shoulder. At last, he lifted a hand to brush a finger over my broken cheek...

Two raps on a small panel made me jump. Someone was here, interrupting our time together! I turned around, and he was gone. Pity, I hadn't even had enough time to kill him..."Come in!"

The enitity which entered was not the Guardian. I stared at it for a moment before recognizing it. "Scuzzy!" I crooned, happy to see the small creature. He would be helpful, as he often was, and he would doubtless follow any commands I gave to let me free. But he didn't. He stood, stood still for any amount of time. Why hadn't he come earlier? I had been down in this hole for seconds...hours...an infinite amount of time, he was out galavanting somewhere else. "It's about time! Where have you been?!" I demanded, angry at his obvious dawdeling. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

As Scuzzy helped me free myself from the restraints, I knew that Megabyte would pay and Bob would be mine alone or die by my hand...


End file.
